


Sneak Attack

by MadameFluffnStuff



Series: Aang is a ~little shit~ [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a ~little shit~, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kataang - Freeform, Katara is ~too tired for this~, Romantic Fluff, Wholesome, aang subsists soley on his sweetie his sass and his sweetie's smooches, diabetes--diabetes everywhere, littleshit!Aang, sweeties gonna sweet, sweeties who sass together last together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFluffnStuff/pseuds/MadameFluffnStuff
Summary: Aang:You love me~Katara:Itolerateyou.(Katara is trying to practice, and Aang is on the hunt.)*By the power of my new snuggie and tonight’s thunderstorm, I have created some Kataang ~fluff~*
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Aang is a ~little shit~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917649
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Aang is the biggest _~little shit~_ , and it is my duty and honor to evangelize the world on the reincarnating demigod’s cheeky behalf.

Aang stalked in a low crouch from bush to bush. He paused behind the last one. 

A bead of warm sweat dribbled past his temple, and he rolled his shoulders and pawed the ground like some large predator. Soft blades of grass ripped under his fingers. 

Excitement buzzed through his limbs like fingers of lightning, anticipation lifting his stomach like he was suddenly airborne. He had waited so, so,  _ so _ long for this, and the time  _ finally _ was nigh.

Aang exhaled, long and slow, before he crept into the clearing. The air bent to his will and cushioned his steps into silence.

Everything was in place. 

The winds were favorable.

The sun was high in the cloudless sky.

...and his target didn’t suspect a thing until he got within a few yards of her. 

She paused her beautiful display, and Aang grinned as he recognized the taut shoulders and nervous glance-about of prey realizing too late that they were being hunted.

Aang pounced. He grabbed Katara’s torso and attacked her face with a legion of kisses. 

The stream of water splashed into the garden oasis, and Katara squealed and flailed like she really was being attacked. Aang’s laughter thundered forth like a happy landslide. He practically preened when he felt her heart flutter to life from where they were pressed together, back to chest. The wild muscle pounded like even  _ it _ was trying to fight him off. 

Aang hugged his beautiful, kind, loyal, gorgeous out-and-in,  _ amazing _ captive so tight to his chest that her feet threatened to leave the ground. He deployed his kisses to zero-in their efforts on  _ that _ spot—the tender veil of skin  _ riiight _ under her jaw high on the column of her neck. At the first brush of contact, gentle giggles erupted into high-pitched peels of laughter that danced in his ears and floated him on a giddy cloud that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

His squirming fiancé pressed her cheek to her shoulder to hide the secret spot, but her efforts were in vain. He could care less about her giggled shouts—first demanding then bargaining then pleading then threatening--her words melted into a beautiful chorus of happy sounds. 

But Aang wasn’t without mercy, so once Katara’s face blossomed a satisfactory tint of red, he pecked one last kiss and called off his attack,  _ for the moment _ , to lay siege to her bare shoulder. 

She sagged in his arms like a towel saturated with giggles. He hummed and smiled against her skin for the half-minute it took for her to stop panting. 

Aang couldn’t stop smiling even when Katara caught her breath and glared blue daggers at him. 

“Good afternoon, gorgeous~,” Aang sing-songed between soft kisses and sly glances. “Did my Mighty Katara miss me?”

"You  _ asshole _ !" Katara smacked his arm with the free hand that wasn't trapped in his embrace. She failed  _ spectacularly _ to hide her laugh; it gleamed in her eyes and bubbled into her words even as she (tried to) scowled at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Aang rubbed their cheeks together. "Sorry, K’tara. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes, you did! You  _ absolutely _ did!"

"Okay, maybe I did. But just a little bit." Aang rested his chin on her shoulder and met her faux glare with a toothy smile. "I couldn't resist. You're so cute when you're surprised. You puff up like a roosting opossumchicken."

“No, I don’t!”

“Oh yes, you do.”

"I do  _ not _ !"

"Do too.” He pecked her cheek, and she grumpily pushed away his face. “You also look cute when you’re angry. And when you’re annoyed. And when you’re bored.” He pretended to think. “Y’know, based on my observations, it might even be safe to conclude that you’re cute  _ all _ the time.”

Katara stuck out her tongue. Aang returned the gesture in kind. She muttered something about Avatars and annoyances even as she sank against his chest. Aang’s laugh was practically a purr. 

He held her tighter, still keeping her captive. Katara allowed it. 

“I love you, Katara~” Aang sing-songed as he kissed her cheek again. He pressed his brow to her temple, and Katara turned her face towards his out of habit.

Gentle eyes caught her own—not like a trap but like a hand dragging her out of her seat to dance. They softened to a lighter shade, a tender look, a wordless ‘ _ I love you _ ’. 

Katara’s insides went cloudy as butterflies danced in her stomach, and they multiplied into the dozens of hundreds when her fiancé smiled like  _ that _ . His chest rumbled with that evil little laugh of his that always followed in the wake of sunshine curling across his face; heat flowed up her neck and into her cheeks like magma.

Katara pushed against his chest and tried to pull her arm free from the Aang-lasso around her waist. “Lemme go, you dork. I was practicing.”

Aang pouted, and Katara rolled her eyes so hard it was a miracle she didn’t go  _ blind _ .

“But...But I  _ love _ you, K’tara...”

“That’s your problem.”

“You love me, too~”

“ _ You’re  _ my problem.”

Aang tried to kiss her, but Katara deflected it to her cheek. It didn’t stop his next attempt, and her dodges brought forth the second wave of his attack.

“Aang, no— _ No.  _ Bad Avatar.” Swallowing her giggles, Katara muttered a string of colorful expletives as she palmed his face with her one free hand and pushed him away, and yet he still didn’t stop fighting for a proper kiss. “ _ Down. _ No more. You lost kissing privileges.”

“Awwww, c’mon, sweetie…”

“Go away. I’m mad at you.”

“Don’t you love me?”

“I _ tolerate  _ you.”

“You love me.”

“I’ll love you more from a distance.”

“You love me so,  _ so _ much.”

“ _ Away _ , Mister Avatar.”

“ _ You loooove me~ _ ”

Her eyes met his—rookie mistake. She couldn’t say no to a wounded pigmypuma. 

Katara rolled her eyes.  _ Again.  _ Aang smiled like he was seeing her for the first time in months. She kissed his lips like she was stamping a letter, but his smile melted them together like he was pouring a wax seal.

“There. Now go annoy someone else before I drown the world’s last hope for peace in his own garden.”

Aang laughed like a kid who knew something they shouldn’t. “I’d like to see you try, Water Tribe.”

Aang’s cheeky smile stretched so wide that it forced his eyes closed. If only his hearing were better, then maybe he could’ve saved himself from the column of water that threw him twenty feet in the air, held him there, and then let him fall in a graceless flail into the oasis. 

Katara waterbended a shield to block the tsunami-sized splash he made. She flipped her hair, turned on her heel, and strode away.

...She smiled when she heard soggy footsteps racing after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1/? of the "Aang is a _~little shit~_ " series. Stay tuned for more chaos and Kataang fluff lmao


End file.
